The Princes' Princess
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A KagomeOT6 pairing, i.e., KagoRyoTezuFujiAtoSanaYuki... The OT6 are already together and when Kagome joins Seigaku, they are all interested in her. trying to obtain 1 guy's affection, she unknowingly wins all their hearts.. what will she do now? plzz RnR


The Princes' Princess

_**A/N: **_Ever wondered what would happen if the OT6 were bi? This is my story in which the OT6 are already going to be together… a girl comes along who loves one of the OT6 but manages to catch the attention of all of the OT6. To know what happens read on…

**Summary: a girl has entered Seishun Gakuen as manager to the boys' tennis team. One of the OT6 knows her and had loved her since before he found his other lovers... She loved him too and has now come to Seigaku to try and win his heart, not knowing that the guy she crushes on has already got, not one, but **_**five**_** lovers, who were all boys just like him. However, when she meets him and his lovers, she actually manages to win the affections of the other boys he's in a relationship with as well… oh my!! What's a girl, looking for one boy's love, to do when she falls for not one, but six handsome boys, who all want her?? To know, please read and review…**

_Pairings: _

_KagomexOT6 (i.e., )_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and any OCs I might add…**_

**Warning: Characters may be OOC… Set in the PoT universe, so I won't describe anyone apart from Kagome… this will be my first time writing Yaoi, so please bear with me and tell me if I make any mistakes…. This fic is set after the National tournament, when they all are in High School... Kagome will be in Ryoma's class. Some Inuyasha characters will be added in the fic…**

_**Ages: all of them are in High School…**_

_**First Years: Ryoma, Kagome and the others: 15 years old**_

_**Second Years: Momo, Kaidoh and the others: 16 years old**_

_**Third years: Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura and the others: 17 years old **_

**ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 1: Kagome…**

As the OT6 sat in the lounge room of the Atobe Manor, they were all doing their own thing- Sanada and Tezuka were reading books, Atobe, Fuji and Yukimura were talking and Ryoma was sitting on the window sill, looking out of the window, deep in thought

Seeing their first year brat so quiet, the other five looked over towards the dark-green haired, hazel-eyed first year to see him looking out of the window, a small smile on his face. The five third-years looked at each other in surprise, before Sanada and Tezuka kept their books on the table. Standing up, the five third-years made their way towards the first year prince.

"What are you thinking about, Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked the hazel-eyed boy, his own aqua blue orbs open in curiosity.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryoma looked at all five of his lovers before sighing softly, "Che, it's nothing." He said, turning away. The third years looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Ryoma.

"Don't lie to us, Ryoma. We know you better than that." Tezuka said, his stern voice made Ryoma turn to him "Now tell us what you were thinking about"

Ryoma sighed softly before standing up. The five third years watched as he made his way to his tennis bag, all of them wondering what the first year was doing. They looked on as Ryoma unzipped the bag and pulled out something. Zipping the bag up again, he turned to them and held out the frame in his hand.

The four boys looked at each other as Atobe walked over to stop in front of the first year. Following him, the other four also walked over and looked at the frame which Atobe took from Ryoma.

The moment they did, none of them could help but let their eyes widen in surprise. The photograph was of a ten year old girl with hip-length blue-hued raven black hair, a heart-shaped face, soft pink lips, a small nose and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Her figure seemed to be developing beautifully, with slight curves visible even through the loose blue short-sleeved T-shirt and black knee-length skirt she was wearing. She was wearing white mid-calf length zip-up boots with 3-inch heels on her feet.

She was also wearing white fingerless gloves on her hands. Leaning against a water fountain as she looked to her left with her arms crossed over her chest, she was looking like a famous model whose photo-shoot was just about to be taken.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, my best friend, my first crush. She must be the same age as me now since this photograph" he said, pointing to the frame in Atobe's hands "was taken five years ago"

The third years looked at him in surprise, "Your first crush, Ryoma-kun?" Yukimura asked the first year, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hn…" he said, looking away with a soft pink blush on his cheeks. Turning back to his five lovers, he took the frame back from Atobe and said, "She was the only one I could stand in America. An amazing tennis player, known as the "Princess of the tennis court", she was naturally very popular. The most wanted girl in all of America, yet her shyness and modesty were the two traits apart from her intelligence that made every girl want to be like her and all the boys want to date her."

"Ore-sama has to agree with the brat there. This Kagome Higurashi seems to be a gem of a girl." Atobe said, reaching up to flick his hair a bit, before looking at the photo in Ryoma's hand.

"'Princess of the tennis court', ka?" Yukimura asked, as though thinking about something. Turning to the Rikkaidai Tennis Team Captain, Sanada asked, "Do you know something about her, Seiichi?"

"Hmm…. If I'm right, she is the girl who was adopted into the Taisho family a few years ago." His sentence made all the others' eyes widen in surprise. Smiling his usual smile, he continued, "In an article about the Taisho family, I remember reading that the Taisho family's best friends, the Higurashis passed away during a car-crash, leaving the 12-year old daughter of the family alone."

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock before he whispered almost inaudibly, "They… passed away… and left Kagome alone?" seeing the shock and despair visible in the smaller boy's face, the five third-years looked at each other before Fuji walked over to the boy and gently wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan. I'm sure she's fine. After all, the Taisho family was said to have adopted her." He said, consoling the hazel-eyed first year.

Before they could say anything else, Ryoma's phone rang. Pulling away from the brown haired prodigy, Ryoma smiled a small smile at him in thanx before reaching into his pant pocket to pull out his black cell phone. Looking at the caller id, he couldn't help his eyes from widening.

"Kagome" he whispered, making all their eyes widen. They looked at each other in surprise before looking back towards Ryoma as he picked up the call.

"Hello?" he asked; his voice was soft, yet audible due to the pin-drop silence in the room.

"Hey, Ryo-kun. How have you been?" he heard Kagome's soft, sweet voice say. He closed his eyes, savoring the soft voice after not having heard it since almost two and a half years when he wasn't able to talk to her any longer.

Finally, after a few minutes he replied, "I've been fine, Kagome. But I've been missing my best friend all these years."

He heard Kagome giggling softly before replying, "I've been missing you too, Ryo-kun- so much so that I'm outside the Atobe Manor right now, wanting to meet you ASAP."

As soon as he heard that, Ryoma ran all the way and out the door before the others could even ask him what had happened. Looking at each other one last time, they followed him out the door only to stop in their tracks when they saw their first year brat hugging the same raven haired girl as in the photograph, though, she seemed to be even more beautiful in person.

When the two fifteen-year olds pulled away from one another and started chatting, the third years got a better view of the raven-haired beauty. They could plainly see her heart-shaped face with its fair complexion, cute nose, soft pink lips accentuated by pink lip-gloss and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, which on closer inspection seemed to have silver specks in them. All in all, she was beauty personified.

She was wearing a dark-blue 1-inch below mid-thigh length miniskirt with a white halter-neck shirt. She was also wearing the same white mid calf-length 3-inch boots and fingerless gloves as in the photograph. Her clothes seemed to highlight all her curves, without making her look sluttish in any way. Infact, she was looking so beautiful that no-one would be able to take their eyes off of her, even if they tried.

And that's exactly how transfixed they all were with the raven-haired beauty in their youngest lover's arms…

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER 1: KAGOME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of the first chapter of my new fic… Hope you enjoyed it…:)**_

_**I know the chapter is small, but please bear with me, k??**_

_**Preview of chapter 2:**_

"_Ryo-kun, this is my elder adopted brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He's going to stay here with me for as long as I continue to attend Seigaku with you guys. After all, Father has asked him to handle the Taisho Corp here in Japan." She said introducing the silver-haired man to her crush_

_Ryoma looked at the tall figure in awe before nodding, a small smile on his lips as he bowed, "Nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meet you too. Kagome had told me a lot about you" he said, looking the hazel-eyed first year over. He knew his precious sister was interested in the guy, so he was trying to see if he was worth his sister's affections._

_Kagome blushed a soft pink, making all the boys, i.e. Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe and Sanada, think that she was looking too cute to not like/love/adore_

"_ANIKI" Kagome said, looking at her elder brother embarrassedly…_

_**End of preview of chapter 2**_

_**Please read and review… I'll update this fic once I get ten reviews or more…**_

_**If you have any doubts, please feel free to ask me them in the reviews you give me…**_


End file.
